Someone Out There for Everyone
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Major crackpairing based on a YouTube comment. What happens when mod-souls fall in love? Kon sees his soulmate...'I guess there's someone out there for everyone', Ichigo mused. Chappy/Kon maybe Ichigo/Rukia if you really wanna see it that way. I'm not sure where I was going with this actually but hey, I guess mod-souls need love too huh?


Kon was wandering the streets of Karakura Town. As always, he was using his position as a stuffed animal to look up skirts. His eyes were momentarily drawn to a stuffed white rabbit. Her brown eyes met his and she had a look of laughter in them. Kon's mouth dropped open. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on! He hurried over to her but she had disappeared. Heartbroken, Kon returned to Ichigo's house, his mind dwelling on the round-faced stuffed rabbit.

Ichigo wondered why Kon was so listless. The mod-soul spent his days lying on the windowsill, staring out at the street. Every now and then he would let out a sigh. "Hey Kon," Ichigo sat on his bed with a thump. "I got you something," he tossed a paper bag at Kon. The mod-soul opened it to reveal a porn magazine, "thanks Ichigo…" he said staring back out the window. Ichigo nearly had a heart attack. KON turning down PORN?!

Ichigo grabbed him by his neck, "what is the matter with you?!" he shouted, "you're not Kon!" he punched the mod-soul in the stomach and the little pill flew out. Catching it, Ichigo examined it. It looked like Kon's pill. He frowned and carried the now lifeless stuffed toy and the pill to the Urahara Shop.

"I see…" Kisuke Urahara examined the pill, "it seems fine to me," he said shoving it back down the stuffed toy's throat. Kon spluttered, "wh-what was that for?!" he shouted enraged. "Well it seems like he's back to normal!" Kisuke said cheerfully tossing Kon to Ichigo. Kon struggled and Ichigo dropped him. Hitting the ground with a thump, Kon sat up and rubbed his head.

Kon's eyes were drawn to a box of Soul Candy. His eyes widened as he saw the face of the bunny he had seen earlier, "you know her!" he flew towards the box, hearts in his eyes as he pulled out the tube of Soul Candy. "Who is she? What is her name?" Kon was drooling. Kisuke took the Soul Candy from him and Kon wailed, "nooo! Give her back to me!" he started jumping, trying to retrieve the tube from Kisuke.

Kisuke spread his fan open and laughed behind it, "I do believe that Kon here has fallen in love," "whaaa?!" Ichigo fell over backwards, "in…love? There must be some mistake! Kon doesn't fall in LOVE!" Kisuke grinned behind his fan, "when a mod-soul meets their, for lack of better word, soulmate, they know immediately…if nothing is done about the matter, the mod-souls will be in a state of unrest until they are united with each other…if he has seen Chappy's soul container, then he-and she-will be listless and depressed until they meet again,"

"Then we must unite them!" Kisuke and Ichigo turned to see Rukia standing in the doorway, "we must unite Kon and Chappy!" Ichigo let out a groan but Rukia was fast. Scooping Kon up, she grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him out of the store. Kisuke grinned behind his fan. This should be good…

Rukia dragged Ichigo around Karakura Town for several hours. "Rukia…I doubt Chappy is hiding under a rock," Ichigo said leaning against a tree as Rukia carefully set the rock down, "how do you know?" she challenged. Ichigo sighed and looked at the rock. It was barely big enough for a slug to get under it, much less a mod-soul body. He scratched the back of his head. "Rukia!" he caught sight of movement on the other street, "I think it's Chappy!"

Rukia and Kon looked up in surprise. Sure enough, the little white bunny was walking along the street. Her ears were dragging along the ground. Rukia's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her favorite character so sad, "go get her Kon!" she threw the mod-soul.

"AHHHHHH!" Kon screamed as he went flying through the air. "Ooof…" he landed on top of someone. As he stared into the small brown eyes of his soulmate, he felt his heart flutter. He helped her up, "h-h-hi…" he said, completely starstruck. Chappy's eyes lit up, "it's you," "it's me," Kon agreed stupidly. "I'm Chappy," she blushed lightly. Kon grinned like an idiot, "it's me…" Chappy giggled, "what is your name?" Kon blinked, "me? Oh! Right! M-my name is Kon…" he said.

Chappy took his paw in hers, "it's so nice to meet you Kon," she said shyly. Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. _Kyaaaa _Kon's inner voice sang as fireworks went off behind his eyes. Chappy pulled away and giggled when she saw Kon standing like an idiot, mouth agape. "You're cute," she giggled as she pulled him and the two mod-souls walked off hand-in-hand.

Ichigo and Rukia were watching the scene unfold. "So romantic!" Rukia sighed, "they're so cute together!" Ichigo just shook his head, "this is just too weird…come on, let's go give Urahara the good news," he turned away, shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation. _I guess there's someone out there for everyone…_he thought as Rukia rambled about getting to meet Chappy and how sweet it all was. _Even Kon._

A/N: I don't know why…it was entertaining and I was bored…Kon and Chappy…actually it was inspired by a YouTube comment xD


End file.
